comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-17 Meeting of the minds
It's quiet, there's no sound of music, or television, coming from behind the door marked 2140. There's that mental presence, though, that someone like Jean would be easily able to detect. Probably from quite some distance. Inside, there's a small redhead curled up with a book, a small wheeled bassinette close by with a sleeping black-haired bundle inside it. There are still boxes here and there, some opened and partially emptied, others still sealed with tape. She has an empty plate near her on the end table, some sort of proof she'd eaten recently. Red hair is pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in a simple silk black t-shirt and jeans, feet bare. Jean Grey is going to make a house call. She's called in advance, and the redhead goes to announce herself over with a knock on the door. Jean takes a few moments to take down her frizzy hair, which for some reason seems in a perpetual state of static shock this night and has taken a more Bride of Frankenstein scaled pompodour, and goes to wait to be let in. Sabrielle had been surprised at the phone call, to be honest. She's been hiding in plain sight, laying low as much as possible. But a visit from the only other psionic she'd met (And liked, anyhow), seemed a less than horrible idea. She'll get to her feet, book cast aside to get the door before there's another knock. Jean will likely feel the slight flare of power the moment before the door opens. There's a smile, blue eyes bright. "Well hello. Come on in." She will gesture inside, a glance back at the bassinette. "He's asleep, as of yet." Jean Grey nods and goes to let herself in with a twist of the knob. "Hey, I thought I would come in and chekc on you." Jean offers, even with her hair now beingat least two, two and ah alf feet in diameter even as her hands are going up to try and move up to it to take it down, and failing once more to do much to assuage it. "How have you bene? Safe, at least?" "Safe, so far." Sabrielle says quietly. "I'm looking into some.. other measures." The shorter redhead smiles, closing and locking the door behind her. "Meet Gregory. He's much more entertaining awake. At least, I think so." There's that indulgent smile of a new mother. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, lemonade, milk? Or a snack?" Jean Grey dips her head, "Pleasure to meet you." She offers to Gregory cheerfully. "And I understand." On the 'other measures' bit. Jean goes to lean against the wall. "I'm good, I had a snack on the way here. I'm fine. Raining so already had my drink." "I assume this is not a general social call?" A hand will gesture to the love seat. "I could get you a towel, if you like?" Blue eyes looked over at the other woman. "I probably should have called you, months ago." Jean Grey mmphs, "It's fine. Look, I'm just making sure you're taking care of yourself and you're in a good state, and see if there's anything we can send your way to help is all." she offers "I'm not so sure it is. I kept getting worse and worse mood swings. Things were harder to keep in check. I figured it was the pregnancy hormones, but it hasn't gone away." Sabrielle whispers, a hint of a smile. "I just.. don't know very well how to ask for help." Jean Grey nods and twitches upwards, "That's kind of howt hings go. Sorry to say. You can sometimes only learn to go with it and the swings it gives, as far as moods and powers." Sabrielle takes a deep breath, a glance down at Gregory. "I was never taught how. I mean.. any tips? The only time we.. met, mind to mind, I was in the armor. It was built to try and help me control it. " Jean Grey nods, "I understand. You won't alwayshave that to depend on." She goes to take a seat. "What I can try and teach yo is how to.. Center yourself." Sabrielle gives Jean a dark blue look. "I don't have it at all. That was not something I asked for when he dropped the sudden divorce bomb on me." She will roll her shoulders. "Like.. meditation style?" Jean Grey laughs, "Sorry, yo have a little kid, you're not going to have the tiem or the sanity to meditate. What time you do you'll probably grab some wine, chocolate, and sleep for two or three hours." Sabrielle laughs. "He sleeps a fair bit, yet. Apparently being born means it's time to sleep and eat." She grins. "No wine, not for a while yet." There's that glance down again. "I mean, I studied meditation, or tried to, when I was younger. I'm not sure I ever got the hang of it, but I can try again." Jean Grey nods cheerfully, "Enjoy it while it lasts. Sleeping tends to come in spurts." S he smiles. "But, what you want to do is just.. Find that little bit inside you. That bring sa smile to your face. A good memory, a bawdy joke, something you remember with friends.." "I don't need to look far." Sabrielle remarks quietly, a glance down. "I've been what we are for 10 years, and sometimes, you feel that click with certain people. But nothing like this." Jean Grey nods and sits back, "WEll, the quick thing.. Just tug out that memory. pull it to you. Bring it up. That's always a very good way to no matter the moment draw it out." "So think happy thoughts? You don't look much like Peter Pan." Sabrielle will tease the other woman. Jean Grey chuckles, "Look, at some point you learn ot treasure that you can shut down brains with a thought. It makes all those boring moments with screaming all the much easier to get thorugh." Sabrielle laughs, tipping her head back. "I can't shut brains off. I'm not that good." There's a smirk. "Though gods know, sometimes I wish." Jean Grey nods, "Well,j ust imagine. Evne if you don't ever get that good, it's a very good way of getting through those dry spots." Sabrielle grins briefly. "Oh, I am sure I will be using that visual a lot over the next couple months, on a very specific audience. " Jean Grey twitches her lips upwards, "There you og. I said it was the fast and dirty version. Sometimes tha'ts enough." "And I can work on the centering thing. Sometimes." There's a smile. Jean Grey nods "That's all you can do sometimes. It's a start to help focus. And you learn from there." "I hope so. I.. I used to think I had a handle on it. Until I was about four or five months pregnant." Sabrielle confesses. Jean Grey nods, and tugs her legs up underneath her, "I really want to say it does get easier, but it's going to be along trip." "Well, right now I'm a total mess. I'm sure you're all too aware." There's a hint of humor there. "Between shock, labor, trying to recover and find a new place to live.. trying to start over.. there's not a lot of safety or center, right now." Jean Grey nods gently, "Look, it will get better. But youa lso haveot know local resources.." She goes to reach over into her purse. "These are a few mutant outreach centers in the city you can go to if you need help." "I've never heard of them. I'd have told people I'd come into contact with, if I had." Sabrielle sounds a little surprised. Jean Grey lets out a sigh, "Lovely." She rubs her nose, "That's honestly helpful as it means they're not spending a lot of the resources we give them to advertise." "I mean, maybe they don't advertise much in Hell's Kitchen. And well.. Stark Tower is pretty above ad levels." Sabrielle tries to reason with a shrug. "Who is we? I mean, Tony told me there was people out there..." Jean Grey twitches, "Xavier's. We fund a variety of outreach services in the city for people that don't come to thes chool to make use of." "He said there was something, but not a school. Good lord, if I'd only known that as a kid." Sabrielle does manage a laugh. Jean Grey smiles, "Well, if you ever want to get a look at how the city is, take a walk into Mutanttown. IT's a district." "I'm not going anywhere I don't absolutely have to, for a while. That laying low, trying to be invisible strategy." Sabrielle smiles softly. "That and I need stronger protection for him." A nod to the baby. "I was kidnapped once because I was his wife. I won't risk someone trying to snatch Gregory for similar aims." Jean Grey nods, "You do what you have to." She offers gently. "And you can take care of yourself, don't give yourself that little credit I'm sure." "I always do." Sabrielle remarks softly. "I'm not exactly a skilled fighter, and if they come for him and are protected from what I can do..." Jean Grey ndos gently, "I understand. As you get more comfortable, you can go and get combat training.. IF you feel it's not safe, in the interim maybe hire a bodyguard.." "I plan on at least some self defense training. The gun. Maybe learning to use some other non-lethal weapons." There's a shake of her head. "No, no bodyguard. I wouldn't be able to ever relax." Jean Grey nods, "I understnad. But you do have to feel safe and able to take care of yourself." She offers gently. "At least enough to relax." "I've recently made friends with an officer of the law. I'll pick his brain on it." She smiles. "Thank you so much. I know you came to check on me." Jean Grey smiles, "Pleasure. I'll try adn at least drop a phone call sometimes to see how you're doing. And take care of yourself." "I will." Sabrielle will rise and at least see the other woman to the door. "I may look forward to the phone calls. Gregory isn't much of a conversationalist, yet." Jean Grey nods and goes to get up, "Take care." She offers, and gives a quick hug. "I'm sor you'll do fine. You're a strong girl." Sabrielle is perhaps surprised by the hug, but at least moves to return it. "I try. I don't have any other choice, now." Jean Grey nods and smiles, "Take care of yourself. And remember, more you practice, sooner you are to developing the ability to kill people with at hought." Sabrielle laughs as she opens the door. "I will remember that, and practice most diligently. Thank you for coming, Ms. Grey."